Star Wars Trinity
by Demotheses
Summary: One decision can change the course of the future of a galaxy. What decision could that be? Who made it? Was for the good of the galaxy or much worse than before?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

It was the morning after a strong sandstorm had howled it's way through Mos Espa and the twin suns were already (what?). Qui-Gon Jinn and Jar Jar Binks strolled into the main hangar of the Mos Espa Podracer arena, seeing quite a bit of activity going on around the different racing pods that were already there. They continued on through the hangar, hearing the clash and shriek of metal on metal echoing throughout the hangar from all the work that was going on. Halfway through the hangar, they were intercepted by a familiar flying Toydarian.

"So it must be understood that our bargain is sealed, outlander," Watto repeated himself for the third time in the last ten minutes. "I'll want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we will be far away from here." Qui-Gon replied.

"Not if your ship belongs to me!" Watto snorted and then laughed. "I warn you, no funny business!"

Qui-Gon kept on walking, his gaze directed elsewhere. "You don't think Anakin will win?"

Watto flew in front of the two, bringing them to a stop in front a racer that had a distinctive X-shape. Wings beating furiously, he motioned to the pilot of the orange racer, a Dug, the same one that had attacked Jar Jar two days earlier.

"Don't get me wrong," Watto announced. "I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species." His snaggletoothed mouth tightened. "But Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why?"

"Because he always wins!" The Toydarian broke into a fit of laughter as a result of his own cleverness. "I'm betting everything on Sebulba!"

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon stated.

"You what?" Watto questioned in astonishment.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against..." Qui-Gon trailing off a little. "Against, say, the boy and his mother."

"No pod is worth two slaves! Not by a long shot!" Watto sneered. The blue wings were a blur as he flitted this way and that in outrage.

Qui-Gon stood there, trying to think of what he could do to get both Anakin and Shmi, but his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jar Jar there, who was motioning to him, indicating that he wanted to discuss something with him. After Jar Jar had discussed his idea with Qui-Gon, and after thinking it through, he decided that it might work.

"I have new wager." Qui-Gon stated. "How about my new racing pod, along with my life and that of my companion life, against the boy and his mother."

Watto paused for a brief second. "Deal!" Watto clapped Qui-Gon's hand and flew off muttering something about 'foolish outlanders'.

They both turned to watch Watto fly down the hangar, when they caught sight of Anakin, riding an eopie with Padmé behind him, and towing one of the Radon-Ulzer engines. Right beside them was Anakin's friend, Kitster riding an eopie with Shmi, towing the other Radon-Ulzer engine. They, along with R2-D2 and C-3PO, stopped in front of their stall about twenty feet away from Qui-Gon and Jar Jar. Seconds later, Watto appeared beside them.

"Better stop your friend's betting or I'll be owning them for _a_long time." Watto said laughing, before moving on.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked when Qui-Gon was beside them.

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon stated before helping Shmi down. Anakin and Padmé just looked at each other with confusion in their eyes before shrugging their shoulders and getting off the eopie.

-A-

It was mid-morning and the arena was filled with thousands of beings, all of whom had turned out to watch the race. The stands were a sea of color and movement, while sound filled the desert air in and around the arena. Vendors had started walking up and down the aisles, stopping every once in a while to sell food and drinks to the spectators. All of a sudden, cheers sprang up from the crowd as the racers came out of the main hangar and started lining up on the track, along with their standard bearers, each carrying a flag that represented the pilot and the sponsor. During the process of lining up the racers, Jabba the Hutt and his entourage had arrived in the royal box at the top of the stands. Minutes later he lifted up his arms and greeted the crowd.

"_Chowbaso!"_ Jabba rumbled. _"Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madd ahdrudda du wundee!"_

The introductions of the pilots started, and Anakin was listening to the introductions waiting for his name to be called out. He turned back to his racer and saw his mother standing there in front of him, as calm and determined as she could be. She bent down to give him a hug and kiss, with a few words of encouragement.

"Be safe, Annie," she told him.

"I will, mom. I promise."

She smiled a warm and reassuring smile, then moved away. He went back to work on connecting everything saw out of the corner of his eye that Sebulba had wandered over and, as stealthily as possible, banged on a stabilizer before looking around. After confronting Sebulba, Anakin found Padmé behind (him?) an encouraging look in her eyes. She bent down and kissed Anakin's cheek, then hugged him while she whispered.

"You carry all of our hopes."

Anakin whispered back with confidence. "I won't let you down."

Padmé moved away, heading towards the viewing platform where his mother waited.. Anakin finished with the last of the connections and started to get situated in the pod, as Qui-Gon stood by to help.

"All set Annie?" the Jedi Master asked calmly. The boy in question just nodded his head, looking at Qui-Gon. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts."

He then put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "May the Force be with you, Annie." He then moved away and towards the viewing platform. After a small confrontation with the young handmaiden, Qui-Gon watched as the podracers came to life and the start of the race was only moments away.

_'Steady, Anakin,' _he thought. _'Concentrate.'_

The light over the starting line flashed green.

The race had begun.

-A-

As the viewing platform slowly lowered it self to the ground.(what?) The occupants saw the crowd surge towards Anakin's racer, hoping to congratulate the person who won the race meremoments ago. The crowd hoisted the boy up and carried him away, chanting and shouting his name. The viewing platform settled and the occupants unloaded and rushed off towards the crowd, while Qui-Gon turned and headed towards where he thought he would find Watto. As soon as Watto caught sight of Qui-Gon, he became furious and flew at the Jedi Master.

"You! You swindled me!" He said shaking with rage. "You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!"

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose." Qui-Gon replied calmly. "Bring the hyperdrive parts to the main hanger right away. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy and his mother."

At that, Watto got even more infuriated and flew right up to Qui-Gon's face. "You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon just looked at him with an icy stare. "Would you like to discuss this with the Hutts? I'm sure they would be happy to settle the matter."

Watto jerked away quickly as if he had just gotten burned, and turned his hate-filled eyes onto the Jedi Master. "No! No, no more tricks! Take them both and be gone!"

Watto flew out of the box furious. Qui-Gon watched him leave, then left the box for the racetrack, thinking about things. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have caught sight of the Sith probe droid that was trailing after him. As he entered the hangar, he found Anakin under the care of Shmi and Padmé, both of whom were wiping his face trying to get the dirt and smoke off, while complimenting him and congratulating him on his win. After a few more minutes, Shmi hugged and kissed Anakin's cheek, then moved away. Taking her place, Padmé also gave him a hug and kiss on his other cheek. It was during this that Qui-Gon returned, smiling as he watched the joy, happiness, and love that surrounded the small boy.

"Padmé, Jar Jar, let's go," he ordered abruptly. "We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

Padmé hugged and kissed Anakin one last time before climbing onto one of the eopies behind Qui-Gon, taking a hold of his waist. Jar Jar had gotten on the second one, without too much trouble, except almost slipping off at first.

"I'll return midday," Qui-Gon promised, before leaving with Jar Jar, R2-D2, and the parts trailing behind them.

The company rode out of Mos Espa into the Tatoonie desert with R2-D2 leading the way, rolling in front of them at a steady pace. They finally made it to the Queen's transport without any incident and unloaded the parts and passengers. Obi-Wan met them outside of the ship.

"I was getting worried," he announced.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed," he ordered. "I'm going back. I have some unfinished business."

"Business?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"I won't be long." Qui-Gon stated, before turning and riding off before Obi-Wan could comment on it.

-A-

Anakin was approaching the connector to Mos Espa Way when a Rodian youngster, who was twice as big as he was, blocked his way. The Rodian youngster sneered and taunted him, claiming that Anakin had cheated and that there was no way aslave could win anything. At that, Anakin began to seethe, barely keeping his emotions in check, but he managed to steal himself away from the Rodian youngster and continued on towards the connector where he ran into Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had seen what had happened and he put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and told him that he did well not starting a fight and walking away instead. They both continued towards the boy's home and, as the hovel came into sight, Qui-Gon brought out a pouch that was filled with credits.

"These are yours," he said. "I sold the pod." He paused here before continuing. "To a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin accepted the bag, grinning at Qui-Gon's description. He ran up the steps and burst through the door, while Qui-Gon followed silently.

"Mom, mom!" He said excitedly. "Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!"

"Oh, my goodness," she said in disbelief. "That's wonderful, Annie!"

"Annie has been freed," he said.

"What?" His eyes going wide.

"You are no longer a slave."

Shmi was staring at Qui-Gon in shock, disbelief was written across her face. Anakin was jumping up and down, excited about being free. She reached out to Anakin and pressed him to her.

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Annie," She said. "You're free."

She released him and turned to Qui-Gon. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

The Jedi Master hesitated for a second. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, Annie, but the Council will most likely not accept you. Now, go get packed."

Anakin turned to leave, before turning back. "What about mom? Is she free too? You're coming, aren't you, mom?"

Qui-Gon and Shmi exchanged a worried glance, but that soon disappeared. "Your mother is also free."

A minute after the shock wore off, both mother and son were jumping up and down, excited about their new-found freedom and the possibilites that lay ahead for them. Qui-Gon just stood there smiling, watching both of them. After a few minutes, he was finally able to get them to pack all of their things, before the three of them walked out the house, never looking back, leaving Mos Espa and their old lives behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

**Chapter 2**

After packing up all of the belongings that they had, which wasn't much, they went off to Watto's shop to finish up the paperwork for their freedom. After the paperwork was finished and the transmitters that had bounded Anakin and his mother to slavery were then deactivated permanently, they said their farewells to Watto, but they could hear the Toydarian still grumbling about the unfairness of the bets. They were soon on the main street, heading out of Mos Espa towards the ship that would take them away from the planet that was a prison all their life.

They traveled quite a while through the desert over hills, through valleys, until they reached the crest of the hill overlooking a small, flat valley of sand and rock. There sitting in the middle of the valley was the ship, reflecting the blue sky from the top half, while the bottom reflected the sand below. They hurriedly went down the hill and made it to the bottom of the valley before Qui-Gon suddenly turned around to see a black speeder bearing down on them.

"Drop, both of you!" Qui-Gon shouted, before activating his lightsaber.

Both Anakin and Shmi dropped to the sand as the speeder whipped overhead, barely missing both of them as it headed for Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master was in a defensive stance with his lightsaber in two hands ready for an attack. The speeder bore down on him, before the rider was on top of Qui-Gon, wheeling the speeder to the side at the last moment, closing off the thruster, and leaping out of the seat, all in one swift movement. The rider's lightsaber was activated and was already slicing at the Jedi Master even before the rider's feet were on the ground. Qui-Gon was surprised at how fast and relentless the rider was, he was barely able to block the attacks with his lightsaber. Both Anakin and Shmi got up off the sand and watched what was happening not too far from them, while Shmi was holding onto Anakin. Qui-Gon saw them standing there, while holding off the rider.

"Get to the ship!" he shouted to them. "Tell them to take off! Go!"

In a split second, both mother and son took off as fast as they could to ship and they managed to make it up the ramp and onto the ship where they found Padme . When Padme caught sight of them, her eyes went wide.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble!" the boy blurted out, still trying to catch his breath. "He says to take off, now!"

Padme told them to follow her and they raced into the cockpit, while Anakin was trying to tell her what had happened. The pilot and a young man, dressed in a Jedi uniform turned towards them clearly wondering who they were.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," Padme announced quickly. "He says to take off."

The Jedi was on his feet at once and was looking out the cockpit viewports trying to find Qui-Gon.

"I don't see anything," the pilot said, looking out onto the land.

"There!" The Jedi caught sight of movement. "Take off now! Fly us low over there!"

The man called Ric hit a few switches and had the the big repulsorlifts kicked in with a low growl, and the ship lifted off and wheeled smoothly about.

"Right there," the Jedi pointed out.

They could see Qui-Gon now, still engaged in battle with the black rider surging back and forth across the flats, lightsabers flashing brightly with each blow. Ric took the ship towards them quickly, skimming the ground barely higher than a speeder. His hand slid over the controls before swinging the ship around and the combatants disappeared from view in a swirl of sand. They all watched the viewscreen for any signs of Qui-Gon, then he appeared on the ramp before grabbing a strut. Ric hissed his approval, before moving the ship away as fast as possible from the rider and the planet, while raising the loading ramp up, leaving the black rider to watch with frustration in his yellow eyes.

Qui-Gon managed to scramble up the rampway and into the ship before the hatch sealed and the Nubian ship began to accelerate through the atmosphere and into space. He took a minute to catch his breath and brush the sand off, before heading to the cockpit where he figured everyone had gathered. Entering the cockpit, he saw that several of them had a worried look on their faces and he couldn't tell who was most worried, Anakin, his padawan, or Shmi.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, his face mirroring his concern.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I think so. That was a surprise I won't forget about."

"What was that thing?" Obi-Wan pressed, brow furrowed.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. I believe he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Shmi asked with worry in her voice.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," Qui-Gon answered while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have no doubt that he knows were we are going. If he found us once, he will find us again. But we will be patient." He took a few steps, before turning everyone.

"Anakin and Shmi Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduced. "Obi-Wan Kenobi meet Anakin and Shmi Skywalker. The driod below is C-3PO, a protocol driod that Anakin here built."

"Ready," the pilot announced over his shoulder.

"Let's hope the hyperdrive works and that Watto doesn't get the last laugh."

Standing behind Ric, the group watched silently as he slid his hands to the controls and activated the hyperdrive. There was a sharp whine and all the stars that had filled the viewport turned into long streamers as the ship went into hyperspace smoothly, leaving the planet Tatooine behind.

- N -

Night had fallen over the planet of Naboo, but the silence in the city of Theed exceeded even that normally experienced by those anticipating sleep. The only activity of the city was happening in the ornately adorned throne room once used by Queen Amidala, but now it is under the control of the Trade Federation. The activity was the sentencing of Governor Sio Bibble, by Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, several other Neimoidians, and a vast amount of battle driods armed with blasters to keep the prisoners in line.

Nute Gunray came into the room sitting on a mechno-chair. It carried him to Sio Bibble and the other Naboo officials, where the Governor faced Gunray with anger and determination, his eye challenging the Viceroy.

"When are you going to give up this pointless strike?" Gunray snapped in irritation, displaying his displeasure.

"I will give it up when the Queen is-"

"Your Queen is gone. Your people are starving!"

"The Naboo will never be intimidated, not even at the cost of innocent lives," Bibble stated.

"You should be worry more about yourself, Governor!" Gunray cut Bibble off sharply. "The odds are against you and you are going to die sooner than your people! Take him away!"

Battle driods around the prisoners came up and seperated Sio Bibble from the rest of the officials, and started to take him out of the throne room.

"You will gain nothing from the invasion! Nothing!" Bibble stated. "The people will not live in tyranny..."

No one heard the rest as the door closed. The rest of the officials filed out after him silent and dejected. The Neimoidian watched them for a moment before turning to OOM-9 as the commander of the battle driods stepped forward for a report.

"Viceroy, my troops are in position to begin the search of these rumored underwater villages. They shall not stay hidden for long."

Nute Gunray nodded and dimissed him while thinking how well this invasion went. The only thing left to do was for the Sith Lords to bring him the Queen, but he knew he wouldn't be happy until all this was over.

- N -

It had been several hours since the Queen's ship had entered hyperspace, and during that time, Qui-Gon had given Anakin a book on what it is like to be a Jedi, called _The Jedi Enchiridion_. He had started reading the book and found it very interesting. After reading a chapter or two, Anakin had set the book down and sat in a corner of the central chamber, trying to decide how to get warm, since everyone else was asleep. Jar Jar slept to one side, stretched out in a chair, head back snoring loudly, while his mother was fast alseep on a cushioned seat. C-3PO and R2-D2 were resting as well with little lights blinking softly.

Anakin just stared into the darkness of the room trying to get to sleep, but still wasn't able to and he was trying think what he could do. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a slim figure entering the room, and he watched as the light of a viewscreen illuminated Padme's soft face. She was dressed in her flame-like handmaiden dress, standing there as if carved from stone, watching a recording of a man pleading to the Queen to return home to save her people from starvation and free them. After the recording had shut off, Padme stood there with her head bent for a few minutes before looking up in his direction as if she sensed him watching. She turned quickly toward him and approached him while picking up a blanket from a chair. As she knelt beside him, he could see that her beautiful face was tired and careworn. He tried to stop his shivering but was left huddled before her.

"Are you alright, Annie?" she asked softly.

"It's very cold," he managed to whisper to her.

She smiled and took the blanket in her hands, covered him, and tucked it about him. "You're from a warm planet, Annie. A little too warm for my tastes. Space is very cold."

Anakin nodded, pulling the blanket tighter. "You seem sad," he said.

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering and dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or it won't be pretty," she stated with concern. "I'm not sure what will happen." She looked away and stared off into space.

"I don't know what will happen to me, either," he said kind of worried. "I just don't know."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a intricately carved wooden pendant. "I made this for you. So you can remember me. I carved it out of japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune."

She took it and studied it for a moment, then slipped it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you." Her face lifted with a smile. "How could I forget my future husband?"

She looked down again and fingered the pendant thoughtful. "Many things will change once we reach Coruscant, Annie, but my caring for you will not be one of them."

Anakin only nodded. "I know, and I won't stop caring for you, either."

Padme just sat down by him, drew him against her and held him close, while covering them with the blanket. After a few minutes, Anakin drifted off to sleep with his head lying on Padme's shoulder, and she follow him off to sleep soon after. Hours later, Handmaiden Eirtae entered the central chamber looking for Padme and found her sleeping in a corner with the young boy that they heard about. She smiled at the pair, thinking how cute they were. Sheleft swiftly and was back moments later with a seconds, she had taken several photos, but the flash of the last photo woke Padme up. Not wanting to be caught taking pictures, Eirtae hid the porta-cam in a inner pocket of her overjacket. She straightened up and went closer to the Padme.

"Sorry to wake you, but you need to be in the Queen's chamber," Eirtae whispered softly.

"Alright, thanks Eirtae." Padme replied sleepily.

"You know. You two look cute sleeping together there!" teased Eirtae and got a result she wanted. Padme blushed at that comment, before slowly moving out from underneath Anakin, laying him down and covering him back up She turned and walked out with Eirtaeat her side.

"Don't you dare say a thing to the other girls!" Padme said to Eirtae before entering the Queen's chambers, while Eirtae behind her just smiled._ 'The other girls will know, but you don't need to know that.'_

- N -

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter. Kind of tough when it's the holidays, oh well. I would just like to thank my beta, Jedi Princess Jainakin, for the wonderful help. The next chapter should be up by Friday. I know it's kind of late, but Happy New Years!

Please rate and review! It only takes a minute of your time, so just push the little button below.


End file.
